


Wet Dreams Are Made Of This

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Dominant Kíli, F/M, Hurt, Misunderstandings, Mutual Embarrassment, Noisy Sex, Possibility of actual smut, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Some jealous Kili for good measure, Swearing, Unintentional dry humping, Using Kili's leg shamelessly, Wet Dream, a touch of angst, sexual desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: When the Company decide to settle for the night, you quite happily take your place beside Kili.Through the night, you find yourself in the throes of a very enjoyable dream involving the handsome young prince.However, upon waking up abruptly, you quickly realise that Kili has become aware of the nature of your dream in a way which leaves both you and he incredibly embarrassed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just had the idea for this story spring up on me when I was trying to get to sleep the other night, so I decided to write it up and throw a chapter out, just to see if gets any love :'D
> 
> Hope you lovely peeps enjoy the product of my sordid mind XD

Night had fallen, and with a belly full of Bombur's hearty stew, the Company was ready to take to their bedrolls and sleep away the exhaustion of the journey. You settled down on your bedroll, tugging your worn travelling boots off and wriggling your toes, appreciative of their newly found freedom from the cramped confines of your footwear. You then stretched your legs and arms, relishing the pop of your joints and the tension relieving stretch of your muscles. Being on such a quest offered few pleasures and luxuries, so you found your joys in the smallest things; even if it was simply enjoying a good stretch before going to sleep.

Kili practically collapsed onto his bedroll beside you, flopping gracelessly onto his back and heaving a loud sigh.

"I think I'd be perfectly happy to stay in this position for the next several days. I don't suppose you could persuade my uncle to allow me to be carried the rest of the way to Erebor, [Y/N]?" Kili inquired.

"Only if he would grant me the same courtesy," you said, lying back on your bedroll and dragging your blanket up. You rolled onto your side, facing Kili, who was still spread-eagled on his back.

 

"Beguile him with your feminine wiles, I reckon we'd get a result," Kili urged you.

"Yes, a clout around the head is what it would be, I imagine," you rallied, to which Kili replied with a tired but no less mirthful burst of laughter.

"True enough," he conceded, "Alas, my plan to be indolent has failed. I'll have to devise another scheme," he declared, in mock villainy.

"Sleep first, o' mighty son of Durin, I have my suspicions your ability to plot masterful skullduggery when half-conscious is even worse than it is when you're alert," you teased him.

"I'll get you back for that sly remark, [Y/N], mark my words," Kili warned, but when he turned his head to look at you, the beaming grin on his face suggested there was little conviction. Your breath hitched at the sight of his face. Dark eyes, sleepy yet still glittering with lively spirit, a smile that could send many a heart racing and thin locks of his dark tresses falling carelessly, perfectly across his forehead.

 

"Come closer, [Y/N], I need to steal your warmth now that Fili's on night watch," he said suddenly, pulling at your bedroll.

"Such a charmingly made request, how could I refuse?" You joked, though you didn't even hesitate in moving your blankets closer to the dwarf prince. Not only were you utterly smitten with him, but he was one of the few dwarves you were comfortable sleeping close to. Unlike many of the others, he didn't snore obnxiously loud, didn't fling his limbs out and strike you accidentally whilst in the throes of sleep, nor did he produce any unsavoury sounds or smells.

"There we go," you said, "Now you get to see my face in close view when you wake up."

"No complaints here, your face is much nicer to wake up to than Bofur's," Kili replied fiendishly. Bofur, having heard the prince's cheeky comment, replied with a select choice of colourful language. "I'm only teasing, Bofur!" He chuckled.

"Aye, you'd best be, or you'll be wakin' up to my hairy arse tomorrow mornin'!" Bofur retorted. You snorted loudly, clapping your hand over your mouth to muffle your laughter.

 

"Mahal blind me if I should ever be forced to witness such a sight," said the dark-haired prince.

"You'll wake up to a view of somethin' worse than Bofur's arse if you don't shut up and go to sleep, lad!" Dwalin threatened gruffly. There was no use in attempting to muffle your hysterics, as you creased up in a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright! Spare me that torment, Dwalin, I'll go to sleep!" Kili answered hurriedly. Your laughter died down as you snuggled into the warmth of your blankets and closed your eyes, waiting for blissful sleep to take you.

"Goodnight, everyone!" Kili suddenly called out.

" _ **Kili**_!" Thorin growled at his impish nephew. Opening one eye to peek at nephew, you saw that though his eyes were closed, he was sniggering to himself silently.

* * *

 Sleep came quickly, and with it, a dream that was hardly appropriate-

 

_You were naked, lying upon a bedroll, a warm fire crackling nearby. The sky was dark, littered with countless stars; like a bejewelled ebony blanket. Beside you, also completely naked, was Kili, his body pressed close and his hand wandering down between your thighs._

_"Would you like me to touch you?" He asked, voice low and smooth in your ear._

_"Please," you beseeched._

_"You want me to touch you like this?" His fingers slid between the fleshy lips- **Eru, those thick dwarven fingers**_ \- _before he began rubbing the tip of his pointer finger over your sensitive bud._

_"Kili..."_

_"Feels good, doesn't it? Shall I keep doing that? Keep touching you until you come?" Kili taunted softly. You moaned by way of reply, hips stirring restlessly, your thighs parting wide for him..._

 

You felt something wonderful stir inside your loins, hips gently rocking in time with the steady motion of dream-Kili's finger. Even while asleep, you were vaguely aware that there was something between your legs that seemed to be offering the friction you felt in your dream...

 

_"Let's see how wet you are, shall we?" Kili was smirking, his fingers wandering a little further down. In he slid a finger, with tremendous ease. As it coasted against the walls of your womanhood, you trembled and gave a shaking gasp, thrusting your pelvis upward to feel the full length of his finger within you._

_"Already wet enough to take me and **eager** too. You may be able to handle my finger, love, but do you think you could take my cock?" _

_"Yes, Kili, please," you pleaded._

_"Oh, you're a wanton little thing, aren't you? Begging for a thick dwarf cock, mewling and writhing around, wanting me to fuck you-"_

_"Kili," you whined imploringly, as he began to rub your delicate nub once more._

_"I've seen you looking at me, watching me. You've been fantasising about this for a while haven't you, you filthy minx, dreaming of having me fuck you until you can barely walk, until you can hardly **speak** -"_

 

 _ **Eru**_ , you could feel that sweet, agonising tension coiling within you...

 

_"The human who wants a dwarf prince to sully her. I'll show you want a dwarf can do, love, I'll make every lover you've had before seem feeble by comparison, I promise you that," Kili brushed his lips over your cheek._

_"Kili, please," you begged._

_"Let's see if you're completely ready for me," he smiled cockily, pushing- not one- but **two** fingers inside of you. As they entered you without any sign of resistance, Kili chuckled lowly. "Mahal, your cunt's soaking, love." He positioned himself between your legs, resting his weight on one arm whilst his other hand lined the tip of his solid manhood with your entrance._

_"I want to see the look on your face as I push inside you-" Kili grunted, easing himself into you, smirking pridefully as your mouth fell open and a shrill gasp escaped you, "- **right there**. That's what I wanted to see. Oh, [Y/N], you feel incredible. Like a wet, warm hug around my cock. This eager little cunt of yours is holding onto so tightly I can barely move."  
_

_"Oh Eru...oh please-" You moaned, but suddenly found your wrists seized and your arms pinned above your head against the earthy ground._

_"[Y/N], I wish to hear only **my** name on your lips. No others. Not even your human deity," Kili ordered sternly...  
_

 

_"Kili...Kili, please," you moaned softly, pushing your hips up and squirming; caught on the precipe between pleasure and agony, as you were simultaneously being given what you had desired in your most intimate thoughts yet denied it at the same time.  
_

_"What is it, love?" The dwarf prince taunted from above you, his strong hands still holding your wrists in a firm grip. "Go on, tell me. Moan for me. Beg for me. I want to hear that sweet voice plead for a hard fucking." He commanded, voice lowering to a predatory growl._

_"Kili, please! Please, oh...please fuck me," you implored, on the verge of tears from desperation.  
_

_"Say it again," he snapped._

_"Kili, please fuck me," you cried._

_"Again. Louder!"_

_"Kili, please! Fuck me!" You wailed in his face. The handsome bastard was smirking, dark eyes glimmering with mischief, hair falling across his face in that painfully beautiful, enticing way-  
_

 

Whatever had become wedged between your thighs was now bearing the brunt of your arousal, as you were rocking against it desperately; legs clenching around it to keep it anchored in place and the pleasure in your loins utterly immeasurable...

 

_"Again! Tell me what you want!" He growled, and Eru help you, you saw a glimpse of the battle-ready warrior in his face. It was clear that he enjoyed a certain level of ferocity when it came to sex, and that dominating over you and urging you to unravel before him was what stimulated him. But you were not to be toyed with quite so easily-  
_

_"Kili! Fill me- fill my cunt over and over until it hurts to walk," you hissed, lips twisting in a wicked smile as you saw Kili's expression, "Defile me, you fucking dwarf."  
_

_That spurred him into immediate action, as he thrust into you with such force, your body was pushed upward suddenly and the blanket beneath you burned your back._

_"Kili...Kili, yes...Kili..." His name became your mantra, as he ravaged you with such aggression, such passion. Kili was groaning and grunting above you, claiming you for his own and making your body his territory with every thrust. He would speak your name between snarled mutterings of Khuzdul. In this animalistic, unbridled state, he made a glorious sight; lidded eyes, dark hair hanging in sweat-soaked tresses, that firm, strong body perspiring with effort. The muscles in his arms tensed, biceps swelling and straining as he held himself up, his hips powerful and unrelenting.  
_

_"Kili..." You moaned beneath him as he took you, harder and harder. His brows furrowed, his lips parted as a choked moan emerged; a sound that managed to be both vulnerable and highly erotic. That sweet sound was your damned reckoning because you hadn't expected to hear that-_

 

You felt that delicious release, and it proved to be such an intense sensation you were roused from sleep; quim squeezing at nothing, but it made the feeling no less satisfying. In the final few flutterings of your entrance, your legs squeezed in silent appreciation around the object that had offered you the friction to achieve pure bliss.

That was when you realised what you had been using for your satisfaction was not only  _ **warm**_   but also attached to a mass. A mass that you were pressed close to, holding onto.

A mass that was most definitely breathing and very much a living being-

Your eyes peeled open, and bleary though they were, you were able to see that you were clinging to poor Kili. Glancing down, you realised that your skirts had somehow gotten hiked up, your blankets strewn across the ground and you were-

 _ **Straddling Kili's thigh**_.

 

Having remained on your side, your outer leg had draped over his, your womanly parts-uncovered beneath your skirts-pressed against Kili's clothed thigh.

Mortified, you dared to look at his face, silently praying that he might still be deep in slumber, blissfully unaware that you had just unwittingly violated him.

Kili, much to your horror, was very much _**awake**_ and his expression did nothing to disguise his obvious astonishment.

Nor did the bright red hue of his face.

"Kili...words cannot even begin to express how truly sorry I am," you whispered, your eyes wide and frightened. You disentangled yourself from him, shuffling away to spare him any further indignity. "I am so, so sorry." You apologised, fearful that he would no longer wish to remain on speaking terms with you.

 

"[Y/N], it's...it's fine. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when it started, I just- I didn't know what- it's fine. Just...go back to sleep, alright?" Kili dismissed your apology, fixing his clothes in a slightly agitated gesture, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I feel awful," you said softly, pulling your skirts down and covering yourself with your blanket, as if to hide your shame.

"Don't. It was just...something that happens. It wasn't as though you were aware of it," he replied.

You dared to peer down at his thigh. In the firelight, you saw a wet trail settling on the material of his trousers. Not far from it, but far enough that you knew you had not been the direct cause, was a small stained patch that lay close to his groin-

"Oh no, I'm sorry," you whimpered, huddling in your blanket. Kili's head whipped round when he became aware of where your attention lay, then frantically dragged his blanket over himself.

"Don't look! Don't pay it any mind, [Y/N]! Just go to sleep!" The young dwarf snapped, before quickly rolling onto his side so he was facing away from you.

You curled up beneath your blanket, riddled with guilt and embarrassment and afraid that you had lost a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious as to why I made Kili so aggressive in the dream sequence- I know a lot of writers like to depict Kili as being tender and gentle when it comes to 'sexy times' and Fili as being a kinky, dominating sex god, a concept which I'm totally happy with.
> 
> However I actually also like to imagine Kili's the one who's into the rough lovin', spewing all kinds of dirty talk and cussing like nobody's business. Hence why I made him so in the dream (and will do so in the next chapter *wink wink*). 
> 
> Any of my peeps out here into 'rough Kili' like me? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my lovely readers! I've had to split this chapter up as it was turning into a monster to write :'D
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors (pretty please!) <3

Come morning, you awoke to the sound of merry chatter and spoons clunking woodenly against bowls. Several of the others had already risen and began taking breakfast, so you hastily pushed back your blanket and heaved yourself up onto your feet, almost losing your balance in the process. In fact, you almost tripped over your walking boots, rembering only then that you'd pulled them off the previous night. With a sleep-addled brain and rather less dexterity than usual, you wriggled your feet back into the boots, stumbling and staggering as you did so.

With your head down, so you could see what you were doing, you hadn't noticed someone approaching you until you saw a pair of bulky, buckled travelling boots with loose trouser legs tucked into them.

Looking up, you saw Kili standing before you, holding two bowls of Bombur's freshly made porridge. One for him, one for... _ **you**_ ?

Without so much as looking at you, he thrust one of the bowls in your direction, waving it in your face, wordlessly urging you to take it. You did so, offering your thanks, but he didn't even linger to hear the words of gratitude. Fili, who had been strolling towards his bedroll with a bowl of warm porridge in hand, noticed the somewhat glacial treatment you'd received from his brother. His brow creased in a frown, eyes following Kili with watchful reproach.

 

"Kili, what's the matter with you?" The older brother demanded of his younger sibling.

"Nothing," Kili replied curtly, stalking past.

"Where in the name of Mahal are you going? Do you intend to eat your breakfast in the forest?" Fili inquired sardonically.

"I'll eat where I please!"

"Don't be an arse, Kili, get back here," Fili rolled his eyes, perhaps expecting this to be little more than a case of Kili having 'woken up on the wrong side of the bedroll'.

"Shut up, Fili," Kili spat back caustically, glowering like a scolded child.

 

Fili cocked an eyebrow at his brother's unusually foul mood, before heading in your direction. There was a plainly desolate look on your face as you stared at Kili storming off into the trees, your bowl of porridge cooling in your hands.

"Do you have any idea what's bothering him? Or is it as much a mystery to you as it is to me?" Fili asked.

"I've no idea, Fili, sorry," you muttered, lying far too smoothly and convincingly for your liking.

"No matter, [Y/N]," Fili said, tone gentler, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Kili's never been especially good at hiding his feelings. Wears his heart on his sleeve, I swear," the crown prince sighed, laying a hand upon your back in a companionable gesture and then wandered off.

 

You were upset, there was no question of it, but you were also irritated by Kili handling the events of the previous night in such a puerile fashion. Granted, he was more than entitled to be uncomfortable or distressed by what had occurred, and similarly, you understood perfectly his desire for secrecy; given that he himself had experienced some 'over-excitement' and was no doubt embarrassed.

What angered you was his suddenly abrasive attitude. What could have possibly warranted such a surly demeanour? The unfortunate incident had been an embarrassment for the _**both**_ of you, not just him. He himself had even acknowledged that he was fully awake during the entire thing and, for whatever reason, chose _**not**_ to rouse you from your sleep!

And to be so openly aggressive to his own kin, in front of the other members of the Company; was that not the very opposite of what he wished to do? Drawing attention to what was bothering him?

You sat down on your bedroll, huffing loudly, shovelling spoonfuls of porridge in your mouth brusquely. "Bloody dwarf, stupid irksome bloody dwarf," you grumbled under your breath, cursing the very dwarf you were enchanted with.

* * *

Traipsing for miles across hilly terrain was an even more laborious task given that you no longer had Kili's conversation or antics to keep you occupied. Instead, you were huddled in your thick cloak to shield yourself from the biting chill in the air, trudging forward by yourself in dismal silence. Thankfully, Bilbo trotted over to walk at your side.

"I can't help but notice, [Y/N], that a _**certain someone**_ isn't speaking to you as he usually does," the little hobbit remarked inquiringly.

"True enough, Bilbo, it would appear that I've unintentionally upset him," you said, with more bitterness than regret in your tone. Bilbo detected this with ease.

"I somehow doubt it's quite as simple as that," he said.

"Correct again, Bilbo," you muttered darkly, throwing a scornful look over your shoulder in Kili's direction.

 

"Dare I ask what the issue is? Or will I end up being struck across the face for doing so?" The hobbit asked light-heartedly.

"If someone's going to be struck across the face, it won't be you," you assured him, "The issue is that **_someone_** is being a pigheaded oaf, and drawing attention to something which has embarrassed the _**both of us**_ , not only him. Depending on how you would look at the incident, one might say I am equally, if not more so, entitled to be upset. Oh, but alas, **I** am the _**perpetrator**_ so therefore, **I** am to be treated with **_cold indifference_** ," you explained acidicly, poor Bilbo bearing the brunt of your targeted remarks at Kili.

"Ah, I see," acknowledged Bilbo, pressing his lips together in a contemplative frown, "Perhaps speaking to him and expressing your frustration, with his somewhat poor handling of a...ah...delicate situation, might be the solution?"

"No! I refuse to go to him! He can come to me and apologise!" You huffed.

 

"[Y/N], I think we both know that won't be happening any time soon. Firstly, he's young, and therefore immature-"

"I'm young, too, Bilbo!" You interrupted.

"Yes, [Y/N], but you're a woman. Women behave far more maturely at a younger age, probably to compensate for the dunderheaded antics of their menfolk, " Bilbo sighed, before pressing on with his main point, "Secondly, he's inherited his uncle's obstinate streak. Amicable though he may be most of the time, he's not without his flaws. I dare say he lacks foresight from time to time, given how reckless he can be. I'm sure you can imagine how this can translate into any...social conflicts."

"Yes, I suppose he can be an arse," you murmured.

"And lastly, he's a dwarf," concluded Bilbo. You stared at him, awaiting some sort of explanation.

 

"And..?"

"Need I say more? Dwarves are notoriously stubborn. They have some sort of predisposition, I'm quite sure of it-" Bilbo grumbled, although he was abruptly cut off by a certain raven-haired dwarf.

"We also have exceptional hearing, Master Baggins," Thorin Oakenshield declared pointedly. Both yourself and Bilbo glanced over your shoulders with equally furtive expressions. However, rather than being met with a scowl, you noticed the dwarf king smirking as he approached you both. "[Y/N], might I have a word alone with you for a moment?"

You broke into a sweat and gave him a look that likely resembled a startled deer. Even Bilbo seemed reluctant to leave the conversation, as though afraid on your behalf.

"Don't look so alarmed, I just wish to discuss my nephew and his currently less-than-agreeable temperament. I couldn't help but notice that you seem the most visibly affected so I thought it prudent to take up the matter with yourself, [Y/N]," Thorin said, in a manner which was surprisingly kind, even offering a reassuring hand upon your shoulder. Bilbo decided that this was the appropriate moment to fall behind several steps, granting you and the dwarf king a moment's privacy.

 

"I imagine you would like an explanation," you began uncomfortably.

"It would certainly help," came Thorin's reply.

"I fear that the detailed explanation will cast me in deeply unfavourable light. Thorin," you confessed, shamefully, "Not because of something I said or did. Well, did _**intentionally**_. In fact, it's difficult to explain and...extremely embarrassing-" you stalled.

"I'm nearly two hundred years of age, [Y/N], I've had my share of humiliation," said the raven-haired dwarf.

"The embarrassment...is of a rather more...inappropriate nature. I feel awful just thinking about it, talking about it- to Kili's own kin, no less- is too much to bear," you covered your face, cheeks burning hot beneath your palms.

 

"Shall I make the assumption something intimate occurred between you both? Now, for whatever reason, Kili's mood has become foul and your mood soured by his behaviour?" Thorin inquired matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I suppose so, but-"

"Hmm?" Thorin's baritone hum was oddly soothing.

"It...during the night, I found myself...in the throes of a very vivid dream-" You cleared your throat, "-without realising, as I was so...involved in this very... _ **engaging**_ dream, I found myself, um-"

"Yes?"

"-I...woke, after experiencing a very intense...sensation-"

"Ah..." Thorin's heavy eyebrows rose by a small, but noticeable, fraction.

 

"And found that I had, during some point in my sleep...positioned myself...closely to Kili and-" You waved your hands in mid-air, searching desperately for a way in which to describe what had occurred in the least offensive way, "-moved against him in a manner one might deem...inappropriate. I was not fully aware...of what I was doing...so I continued to do so until I...ah...achieved _**satisfaction**_."

"I see," Thorin remarked thoughtfully, "And presumably, it was at that point you woke and realised you had...unwittingly mounted my nephew?"

You recoiled, face crumpling as though struck across the face.

"Forgive me, I didn't intend to sound so crass," Thorin said, misinterpreting your reaction as offense rather than crippling embarrassment.

"You needn't ask for forgiveness, Thorin, I'm the one who used your nephew's leg for unorthodox purposes," you sighed, head hanging in shame.

 

"His leg?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

"Mahal," Thorin cursed lightly, straightening his furs in a habitual gesture of propriety. "What happened after you woke up? I find it difficult to understand why Kili would be in such a foul mood because you grew over-excited in your sleep. You were not even aware of what you were doing."

"Well, he was awake, needless to say. I apologised...but he kept insisting he was fine, and not to worry, just to go back to sleep. Obviously, I couldn't, I was mortified, Thorin," you explained, "He seemed so agitated. I felt dreadful." You shook your head in disbelief that such a thing could have possibly happened.

"He even apologised for not having woken me up," you said.

 

"He was awake during the...occurrence? I was under the distinct impression he had woken shortly before you had?" Inquired Thorin, his brows furrowing.

"Oh no, he was awake from start to...finish," you replied, now tentative.

"Did he care to mention why he chose not to wake you, in order to spare you both this discomfort?" His tone was rather more terse. The dwarf king did not seem angry with you, rather he appeared displeased with his nephew's actions (or lack thereof).

"Ah...no, no, he didn't actually," you recalled, "I wish he had. Neither of us can really oppose our culpability, nor claim the role of 'victim'. That's why I'm at my wits' end with him, he's behaving as though I've wronged him yet he was more than capable of waking me up."

"I suspect there's more to his foul mood than that, [Y/N]. Although, in retrospect, I'd prefer not to speculate as to why he allowed you to continue," Thorin grimaced.

 

You stared at him, alarmed. "I think...I think he too may have experienced... _ **over-excitement**_ ," you told Thorin in a hushed voice, "He had a...a stain near his...." Thorin politely raised a hand to silence you.

"Those are details you may freely spare, [Y/N]," he interrupted uncomfortably, "It's clear my nephew has certain proclivities."

"Proclivities? That's one way to describe it," you remarked dryly.

"Ah yes...well...I shall speak with him," Thorin concluded. You gave a shrill gasp, clutching at your cloak and shaking your head frantically.

"No! You can't- he'll be even more furious that I told you about what happened!"

"Kili needs to learn that a foul temper is a poor remedy to any situation. He is a _**prince**_ , [Y/N], he needs to conduct himself with dignity; he cannot sulk every time he faces some sort of predicament," Thorin said sternly, "I value your opinion, [Y/N], but in the disciplining and education of my nephews, I will not be subject to your concerns. My regards," he gave a cursory nod as he excused himself from your side to go and speak with Kili. Walking ahead, you felt your stomach churn as the faint sonorous hum of Thorin's voice could be heard addressing his youngest nephew.

* * *

The Company stopped in the small, enclosed clearing of a forest which, quite conveniently, stood as an entrance to the wide mouth of a cave that had formed on the face of a large, rock formation. As everyone was distracted with various tasks to make the small clearing hospitable for camping in for the evening and night, Kili- as you were trying to lay out your bedroll- snatched hold of your wrist and towed you further into the forest, obviously intent on speaking with you in private.

"Kili! Kili, let go, you're hurting me!" You complained, as the young prince dragged you along. He came to a sudden halt and pulled you toward him. It was not a gesture of intimacy, but one of confrontation.

"You spoke to Thorin! _**You told him what happened**_!"

"Yes! He asked! He wanted to know what had bothered you so much, and thought I might have some inkling because we're so _**close**_!" You spat out the final word so it was drenched in pure irony.

"You told him everything! Not only was I scolded for behaving 'in a manner unbecoming of a son of Durin' but he accused me of _**taking advantage of you**_ for my own satisfaction!" Kili snapped, that handsome face contorted with barely contained rage.

 

"I merely told him what happened, how he interprets it is his own problem, Kili! I never implied that you took advantage of me!"

"He said that I should have woken you when you _**did what you did**_ ! That allowing you to continue was no different to _**violating you**_!"

"You should have woken me, Kili! I didn't know what I was doing but _**you did**_ , you could have stopped it before it became this...this bloody mess of a situation! You could have spared us both this humiliation!" You shrieked at him. "Why didn't you wake me, Kili?! Why did you let me carry on?!"

"That's irrelevant!" He had the audacity to protest against offering an explanation.

" _ **No it is not**_!" You bellowed, "Tell me why you did not wake me?! Tell me why I should be made to feel the guilty party for something I did unknowingly, when you had the ability to  _ **stop me**_?! What justification do you have for being so foul to me and to the others?!"

 

There it was, written on his face; _**guilt**_. Shame. Remorse. _**Hurt**_.

"I didn't want to stop you," he muttered.

"What?"

"I didn't want to stop you," he repeated, not meeting your eyes.

"Why, Kili? Why did you not want to stop me?" You asked, patience wearing paper thin. The dark haired prince mumbled something incoherently. "I didn't hear that, Kili," you told him sharply.

"I liked it," he confessed, voice clearer but riddled with self-loathing. Your head jerked back at the admission, face scrunching up in dissatisfaction, as the aggrievement you felt had been done was pitifully explained by a sordid confession.

 

"You liked it? So...your vile mood was a result of...what? Achieving satisfaction whilst a sleeping woman rubbed her cunt on your leg? You think that's a valid reason for treating myself and your own brother so callously?" You asked him dispassionately.

Kili didn't respond, but merely glowered in moody silence.

"Perhaps there's more? Is this temper of yours the unfortunate consequence of certain _**frustrations**_? You desperately want to stick your sword in a sheath instead of resorting to using your hand?"

"Don't taunt me, [Y/N]," Kili warned you in a dangerously, low tone, so very unlike himself.

"Did I strike too close to home, Kili?" You inquired in a level voice, expression hard and glacial.

 

Kili's steely gaze fell upon you, his jaw set rigid in barely suppressed anger and his dark eyes penetratingly intense in their focus. He was stood so close, you felt every sharp exhale of his breath on your face and the heat from his body.

"Yes, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it because I've not had a woman press herself so closely to me in a long time. Nor have I had the pleasure of watching a woman **_come_** in a long time," Kili said, jaw ticking ever so slightly, his face mere inches away from yours, "So yes, you are correct, it kindled certain desires and urges that I've fought to suppress. So you'll forgive me for the brief lapse in control." You glimpsed in his face the fierce pride of a Durin.

"There's more to this than that, Kili, I know it as much as you do," you rallied.

"You said a name, over and over," he said, bluntly.

"I did what?"

"You said a name. Kept saying a name. While taking your pleasure against me," Kili disclosed.

 

Your expression betrayed you as the blood, before beating hotly in your veins, ran cold. Kili pounced on this falter in your demeanour, though it was not done with a sense of triumph but with _**hurt**_.

"Whatever he was doing to you in your dream...well, it must have been very enjoyable," he remarked bitterly.

"I...I don't understand, who are you speaking of?" You shook your head, perplexed that Kili would refer to his dream-counterpart in such a manner.

"The woman I care for presses herself against me, warm and soft, and I feel her _**sweet wetness**_ and hear sounds that would make any dwarf want to ravish her-" Kili's hands wrapped around your arms, his thick dwarven fingers gripping your flesh firmly- _**his thick fingers would feel good elsewhere**_ \- and you suddenly grew flustered.

"Do you realise how many nights have gone by where I've had to spend myself into my hand, simply to cope with an unbearable **_need_**? I'm desperate to touch a woman, to touch **_you_** all over and I finally get to feel you against me- but in the final moments leading toward your bliss, you speak **_my brother's_**   name?" Kili looked close to heart-broken, "Why him, [Y/N]?"

 

"Kili, no, you misunderstand!"

"No, I do, I understand, I just don't understand why you care for him as I care for you? What's he done to earn your love? What's _**he**_   done that holds your heart so far out of _**my**_ reach?!" Kili looked utterly wretched, tormented by a cruel misunderstanding.

"Kili! I do not care for your brother, I _**care for you**_ , you fool!" You clutched at his leather overcoat.

"Then why did you speak his name last night?!"

" _ **I didn't**_! You misheard! _**I spoke yours**_! I know in my dream I was speaking your name because it was _**you**_ I was dreaming of!"

 "But...?" Kili was clearly thrown by this admission.

 

"You idiot! You bloody idiot! I care for you! I have cared for you for so long and I thought you blissfully unaware of my feelings! I adore you with every breath in my body! Your name was the _**only**_ name on my lips, Kili, not your bloody brother's! You idiot!" You bawled at him, thumping him repeatedly out of frustration. You had no real desire to hurt him, so your punches-while persistent- were feeble. "Stupid bloody dunderhead! Damned fool! I care for you with all my heart, how could you not have seen it?! Why did you choose not to share with me _**your love**_?! Bloody idiotic, obstinate dwarf!"

"All of this grief over misheard mutterings in my sleep?! Over your blindness to my love for you?! **_You_**. _**Absolute**_. _**Bloody**_. _**Fool**_!" You pummelled the handsome young prince. Kili made no attempt to stop your weak thrashing, electing to simply stare at you with those enchanting, gentle brown eyes you were helpless to resist. His hands were still clutching, albeit rather more lightly, your arms.

In the torrent of emotion, you yanked free of his grasp and, still seething, shot him a glare of indignation. Unable to bear being in his presence any longer, you turned tail and stormed off, seeking the solace of your own company for a short while.

* * *

After having sat by yourself for a while to calm your nerves, you tread through the forest to return to the clearing where the others had made camp. As you approached, you heard the loud clash of swords and the snarls and shouts of battling opponents. For a moment, your breath catching in your rigid chest, you thought there had been an orc ambush on the Company. This concern was hastily proven unfounded, as exuberant cheers and laughter soon followed.

Without making your own presence known, you saw quite clearly in the evening sunshine, a number of the dwarves gathered around. At the centre, were Fili and Kili, merely sparring with one another, back to their rambunctious, brotherly selves; goading each other in jest, exchanging playful banter and laughing uproariously together. Thorin and Dwalin, perhaps the most adept warriors within the Company, were instructing the two princes and pointing out areas for improvement in their technique or the way they moved whilst fighting.

Ceasing their sibling banter, the two brothers once again proceeded to spar, each moving to counter the other's attack and slip through the other's defences.

 

Both had stripped to the waist, so you were more than a touch distracted by Kili's solid, muscular frame gleaming with persipiration, the dark hair smattering his chest and stomach and the way his own tresses hung in damp tassels across his perfect face.

He moved swiftly and could strike as viciously as his brother, but there was still the slight recklessness of his youth; making bold, dangerous moves and narrowly escaping a 'wounding', attacking when should have been blocking. His skill was hampered by his brashness, yet watching him fight was still a majestic sight to behold.

With every brandishing of his sword, every strike, his biceps swelled. There was a moment where he danced around his brother, switching their positions in that audacious, toying manner of his, so that you had a clear view of the sinewy, rippling muscles of his back.

The more they sparred, the more you caught sight of the warrior rather than the mischievous prince. His expression was set in fierce determination, his laughter and jests now growled phrases of Khuzdul and his strikes grew sharper and meaner. Though you knew it be nothing more than honing their skills, you couldn't help but picture this as a display of dominance with Kili eager to demonstrate his strength and prowess.

 

The sight of him would have had many a woman gladly raising their skirts; warmly welcoming him between their legs, the hot rush of battle simmering in his veins as he released every ounce of pent-up tension inside of them. You wondered, and hoped, if there was any basis of truth in your dream- that the young prince would be less tender and more of a ravenous predator in the throes of sex. 

It wouldn't have been difficult to believe, looking at the feral gleam in his eyes, the clenching of his jaw and the sheen of sweat on his face and body.

The moment he paused to breathe properly- heaving panting breaths yet still staring, with unwavering focus, at his brother through the dark tassels of his hair- you quickly turned back and dashed away, for fear of moaning in the undergrowth like some vouyeristic deviant. Returning to your place of isolated solace, you pressed your back against a tree and fumbled with your skirts, raising them so they were bunched around your thighs.

Peering around, to ensure that you were in fact alone, you slipped a hand between your leg and tentatively swiped a finger through your fleshy lower lips.

 

Already you were wet, fingertip glistening with the telltale signs of your arousal. You thought to soothe the ache in your womanly parts by hurriedly tending to your needs; so, with your back crushed against the tree, you parted your thighs as far as was possible given that you were still standing, and slid your hand under your bunched skirts.

There it came, the familiar tingle of blossoming ectsacy, the sweet shiver in your belly and that feeling of weightlessness in your limbs. The sounds of the forest were drowned by the loud beating of your heart and pounding of blood in your ears-

 _ **Snap**_! Came the sound of a twig, as though crushed beneath the weight of someone's foot.  You immediately dropped your skirts and tried to recover from the highly incriminating picture of debauchery you'd been seconds ago, covering your body as though caught in the nude.

You glanced up furtively, only to see Kili standing nearby; still sweat soaked and naked from the waist up, clutching his longsword in his hand. He was staring at you, with the same hungry intensity you'd seen in your dream.

"Take your dress off," he ordered, his tone flinty.

You did not immediately obey, out of surprise more rather than insolence. Pushing yourself away from the tree, you staggered forward a few steps, your eyes drifting across his magnificent physique. Heart beating quicker and breaths growing shallow and rapid, it was a struggle to concentrate as the rush of powerful desire swept you up in its mighty tide. There was the distinct feeling that this whole scenario was like a tinderbox drifting near a naked flame. It was only a matter of time before it was ignited.

"I said," Kili threw down his sword on the ground and commanded you with a ferocity you had never before witnessed in him, " ** _Take your fucking dress off_**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long-shot- but if anyone can guess what series inspired Kili's lines in the final paragraph, you get a metaphorical cookie :3 I'd be so, so happy if someone guessed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Chapter three- the final installment of this story! 
> 
> Word of warning- the language does indeed get very colourful in this chapter. But if you're put off by potty-mouthed characters, you probably don't read my works as it is XD
> 
> I hope I didn't go too overboard with this chapter- I had a vague idea of where to go with it and then it just sort of...became this new, filthy creation :'D I can only hope you lovely folks still enjoy it.

With shaking breaths, you began stripping off your dress and underclothes, hands trembling with the potent mix of excitement and anticipation. Kili started unlacing his trousers, walking towards you with a steady, purposeful gait.

"Let me see all of you, [Y/N]," he said heatedly.

You gently slipped your undergarments off, duly dropping them on the ground beside you, and stood before Kili, completely bare. As his eyes made their inevitable journey down the length of your naked body, you couldn't help but feel slightly vulnerable being so exposed; every detail, every imperfection bathed in evening sunlight, awaiting Kili's _**thorough**_ inspection.

He took a few steps towards you, closing the distance between you both. His dark eyes captured the sunlight in beautiful hazel fractals, his chestnut hair turning a rich golden colour in the twilight glow.

Kili leaned in close, his hands resting either side of your waist so his coarse palms brushed across your skin. Still mesmirised by him, you lifted a hand to his face, fingers gently pushing back a few stray locks of hair, yet your eyes never abandoned his loving gaze. Even as your hand drifted down to trail along his firm chest, across his shoulder and venture over his strong bicep, not once did you break eye contact.

Almost startling you, Kili closed what little space there was between you, his head tilted at a slight angle, so he could press his lips to yours.

 

The kiss was warm, soft, powerful; everything you hoped a kiss with Kili would be. The sensation of weightlessness flooded your limbs and, following swiftly, came the wonderful flutter in your belly. Both of your hands fell upon Kili's shoulders, holding onto to stop you collapsing from the sudden weakness in your legs.

Before long, you were no longer using him as an anchor, but feeling him, groping at his body hungrily. Kili, with your hands stroking his body so wantonly- as though offering a wordless plea- deepened the kisses and began touching you with matched fervour. He squeezed your body's soft places, fondled every feminine swell, traced every curve; he was not leaving any part of your body unexplored. 

"I'll not be gentle, [Y/N]," Kili whispered in your ear, "You ought to know." He spoke seductively, hands gripping at your buttocks and squeezing the softness. You knew how much he was relishing the feel of you, given the many months he endured of longing and of ardent _**desire**_.

"I don't want you to be," you quipped, panting softly in erotic exuberance.

 

Kili's fingers tightened around the handfuls of your backside he had, until it grew almost painful. The look on his face was smouldering and terrifying in equal parts.

The dark haired prince slid a hand around and pushed it between your thighs, cupping your womanhood firmly in his palm.

"This is mine, [Y/N], is that understood?" Kili asked, although the question was clearly one that called for no contradiction. His middle finger slid between your folds, toying with your wet entrance. "This belongs to me, this warm, wet little cunt of yours."

You nodded, giving a wordless, enthusiastic reply, trying not to rock your hips against his hand.

"You like that, don't you? Having me claim you like this? Is that why you're so wet, love?" Kili smirked. "Or perhaps it's something to do with watching me spar with my brother?"

 

Still silent, you smiled ruefully, peering down at the ground before casting him a diminuitive look through your lashes.

"Seems to me we both have certain proclivities," Kili taunted you in a toying fashion, teasing you more cruelly now as he would dip the merest tip of his finger inside of you then pull it away, over and over, "I caught sight of you, watching me, glimpsed you out of the corner of my eye. You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Yes," you whispered.

"Yes you did," Kili repeated, but in a slow, almost sing-song tone, "What was it that excited you, [Y/N]? Was it seeing me so fearsome? Or maybe," Kili paused deliberately, thrusting his finger inside of you, "-you imagined me fucking you, with the heat of battle still in my body? Of taking you with such ferocity you can barely move afterwards? Is that it, love?"

You were unable to respond, save for a few heaving gasps as Kili touched you exactly how you wished to be touched.

 

"You're as much of a deviant as I am, sweetling," Kili smirked, watching you buckle up and mewl, merely from having his fingers caressing your womanly parts. To your dismay, however, the young prince drew his hand back; earning him a protesting whine from you. Casting you a momentary glance, he raised his hand to his face, rubbed the wet fingers together and stared ponderously at them, as if studying them.

"Lie down on your back and spread your legs. Make sure they're wide apart," he ordered you, inhaling the scent of you on his fingers.

"I'll be covered in dirt from the ground," you complained without conviction, slowly dropping down onto the forest floor.

"So be it," Kili replied shortly, "The others can see you covered in filth and walking bow-legged when we go back and know you've been fucked hard by a son of Durin."

He knelt down, facing you as you lay on the forest floor, propped up on your elbows. You had not yet parted your legs, your knees still pressed against one another. Kili stared down at you, over your raised knees.

 

"Didn't I tell you to spread your legs, [Y/N]?" Came the question you wished to hear. You wanted to test his patience just to see what would _**rile**_ him; would he punish you for disobedience? A part of you rather hoped so.

"I want you to spread them for me," you replied with kittenish impertinence. Kili met your doe-eyed look with a levelled stare.

Quite suddenly, he hooked his arms around and beneath your thighs, seizing them firmly, and threw your legs wide open. One foot skittered across the earthy ground from the rough handling but you hastily regained some composure. As much composure as you could muster whilst naked with your legs parted so far your knees were pointed outwards.

"I'll not punish you for disobeying me just then, sweetling," Kili told you, pushing his trousers halfway down his thighs, exposing his hard length; impressive in both girth and size. He took himself in his hand and stroked his cock a few times for you to see. You stared greedily, squirming and lifting your hips; using your body to plead for him. "But if you do that again, I'll not be so lenient. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Kili," you answered breathlessly.

"Good," was his one-word reply, before hooking his arms under your thighs yet again. This time, however, he did so to drag you closer to him, your legs now wrapped around his naked waist, with the heels of your feet resting on his back.

 

Kili brushed one hand along the length of your thigh and squeezed at the softness on your hip while his other hand wandered, in a purposeful quest, across your stomach- which made you shiver as his fingertips grazed below your navel- and up toward your breasts. He pawed eagerly at one breast, taking care to run the pad of his thumb over your pert nipple before circling it at a tantalisingly slow pace. 

The dark haired prince then hunched over you, hands still groping at your body, and pressed a kiss just above the thatch of hair between your legs.

"Kili..." You murmured, in blissful daze of arousal, stirring underneath him.

Kili, with his head still lowered to your belly, looked up at you, eyes dark with primal need. You felt something warm and wet against your skin-

His tongue! He began to drag the tip of his tongue up to your navel as if tracing some invisible line at the centre of your stomach. His long hair brushed over your skin as he made his way further up your body.

When he had reached the limit of his flexibility, he took his hands and placed them either side of you, holding himself up over you; enveloping you in his dominating presence. You couldn't help but lay your hands on his magnificent body, clutching at his waist.

 

You looked up at Kili's handsome face above yours, his hair hanging in dark curtains either side of his head. You felt his hard, swollen manhood pressing against your stomach, its tip leaving wetness on your skin as Kili grew more excited; a feeling which made you hopelessly desperate to have him inside of you.

"Kili, please, fill me," you whispered imploringly. A crooked smile twisted Kili's lips.

"Are you begging for me, love?" He asked, smugly.

"Yes. Please, Kili," you beseeched softly, the ache at the apex of your thighs growing worse.

"Beg more for me. Beg for my cock," Kili told you, his smile seductive yet sinister, "I want to see you delirious with need for me. Go on, plead for me."

 

"Please, Kili!" You whined, in agony and elation, breasts heaving with frantic breaths.

"Louder, love, I want you squealing," Kili chuckled.

"Kili, please, please I need you!" You cried out, wanting him to neither deny you nor succumb straight away. You craved both the release and the torment.

"This is fucking something, isn't it? A human begging like a wanton little whore for a dwarf cock in her cunt?" The prince laughed wickedly, though the stirring of his cock betrayed his intense arousal.

"Kili! Please fill me, I need you inside me!" You pleaded.

"Beg louder, love, scream my name. Tell me you want me in your eager, wet cunt," Kili toyed with you devilishly.

 

"Please fuck me, Kili, fill me, make me yours, take me apart and sully me," you moaned, "Please, Kili!"

"You want me to fuck you, love? To sully you? Mahal, what a filthy mouth you have," Kili taunted you.

"Kili!" You shrieked at him, on the verge of weeping in utter desperation.

"Is that what you dreamed of last night, sweetling? Of having to beg for me?"

You let out an agonised wail, sweat dripping from your every pore. Kili used one hand to dip down between your spread legs, his fingers teasing you.

"You're wet enough to take every cock in my uncle's Company," he remarked, with a dry chuckle, "Would that slake your lust, love?"

 

"I want **_you_** , Kili!" You keened. The young prince shuffled backward into the kneeling position he'd been in before.

"Say my name again, love," Kili said.

"Kili!"

"Say it again, louder. I want to hear _**my**_ name on those pretty lips of yours. My name and nobody else's," Kili commanded, drifting his free hand along your inner thigh, whilst his other remained occupied with prolonging the ache between your legs; his light, barely-there flicks, the softest swirls of his fingertips and the quick grazes of his fingers along the sensitive flesh, all bordering on pleasurable torture.

" _ **Kili**_!"

"It's agony, isn't it? Having to wait so long?" The handsome bastard goaded you pointedly. That proved to be the final straw for you, as you balled your hand into a fist and thumped the ground furiously.

"For fuck's sake, Kili, fuck me already!" You growled.

 

"I couldn't refuse such a sweetly phrased request," Kili laughed that perfectly wicked, rakish laugh; the very one that made your insides quiver with longing. He repositioned himself, one hand beside your waist with his palm and fingers flat against the detritus of the forest floor, his other hand taking his hard length and lining it up with your entrance.

"Please," you whispered once more, eyes entreating, "Please, Prince Kili." You stirred beneath him shamelessly, brushing your fingers across his chest, catching in the tangle of coarse dark hair covering his pectoral muscles.

Kili's smirk disappeared; had you overstepped some boundary by using his formal title?

"Say that again," he ordered sharply.

"P-Prince Kili," you stammered apprehensively.

" _ **All of it**_ , say what you said before," he snarled, the look on his face almost terrifying.

"Please, Prince Kili," you uttered softly, for fear of being reprimanded.

 

No word was spoken by Kili, save for the loud groan as he pushed his cock inside of you with such force you almost felt yourself double up.

With his right hand still anchored on the ground adjacent to your waist, supporting his body, his now free left hand slid into the crook of your bent knee and hoisted your leg up; wrapping it around his own waist. Kili pulled back his hips and then thrusted forward, aided by his dwarven warrior's strength, slamming into you.

You were incapable of coherent speech. The only thing you could manage were ecstatic cries, caterwauls aimed at the heavens as you threw back your head, your unbridled shrieks praising every god and goddess your mind could think of for this wondrous rapture.

Kili was equally vocal, much to your delight. The men you had taken as lovers before had often been quiet, aside from the odd grunt and erotic muttering. Kili, on the other hand, was gloriously uninhibited, with his choked moans, shaky groaning and the beautifully vulnerable cracks in his voice as he spoke feverishly in Khuzdul. The harsh syllables of his dwarven language would sharpen as he thrust into you and his words would falter and tumble out disjointedly as he felt himself encased in your tight, wet heat. If you gave a particularly rousing cry of pleasure, his words would melt together into incoherent nonsense.

 

"Taking...taking me so well, love...ahhh, Mahal... _ **fuck**_!" Kili moaned, as he sank his cock deep within you. 

You propped yourself on your elbows once more, craning your neck forward to admire the view of Kili in the throes of pleasure. He was glistening with perspiration, his belly muscles bunching and shifting with every thrust and his hips moving swiftly between your thighs. Every time he filled you to the hilt, the clapping of his skin against yours would ring sordidly through the small, enclosed clearing.

You let yourself fall back to the ground, hands grasping at the firm swells of your lover's biceps, savouring the way they tensed and pumped beneath your touch.

Growing ever closer to release, you slid into an uncontrollable frenzied daze, back arching upward and your feet kicking restlessly at the ground as you writhed under Kili. His name fell from your mouth over and over, an unholy mantra of imploring cries, begging that he not stop, even praising him for your pleasure-

"Does...does this feel good? Getting...c-close, love?" Your handsome prince choked out, "Am-am I g-going to feel this sweet cunt...come....come? Feel it... _ **fuck**_...ah fuck...feel it milk me for...e-every drop of my seed?" His thrusts grew animalistic, trying to conquer and claim your body with each deep penetration. 

 

"Kili!" You gave a gasping cry, suddenly teetering on the edge of your climax. As if to cling to the euphoria-inducing plateau, you clenched down below, a cunning trick you'd discovered that drew out the sweet torture, allowing you to tread painfully close to release.

" _ **Mahal**_! Fuck!" Kili cried out, voice cracking with the strain of not 'letting go'. "Filthy, fucking girl, trying to...get me to...to spill my seed...trying to hold onto...onto my cock."

"You...you little cock tease," Kili uttered sordidly, "Fuck!"

The young prince was barely able to hold himself up above you, slumping so far forward his forehead was pressing against your sternum, still rutting into you with great urgency.

"Kili! Kili, I- ah, Kili!" You gave a wild, trembling cry as you felt that glorious burst of your climax overcome you, your passage fluttering madly around Kili's pulsing length. Without thinking, you wrapped your legs around his waist, as if to lock him in place; ensuring your bodies remained joined in a coital symbiosis.

 

With you clenching hungrily around his manhood, Kili was quick to accompany you in orgasmic bliss. You were certain you saw his body quaking, as he gave one final, forceful thrust of his hips to bury himself inside you. From what you could see of his face through the dense veil of sweat-soaked hair, his eyes were squeezed shut, brows pulled together- the way they so often did when he was concentrating- and his mouth hung open.

He soon gave a deep, shuddering yell as his release swept over him.

You tightened your legs around his waist when you felt his cock throb with every surge of his climax and spill his pleasure within you. The dwarf prince's body went lax, slumping limply on top of you and heaving an exhausted groan. There came a drowsy chuckle from him mere seconds later. You were still in your after-sex languor, too relaxed to even stir beneath him.

Having regained a little strength, Kili raised himself and moved up your body, his face level with yours. With one hand, he gently brushed back a few damp strands of hair clinging to your face, before leaning in to place tender kisses on your cheeks, mouth, even the tip of your nose.

 

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked, his eyes brimming with adoration.

You were not yet capable of speech, so you responded with a slow blink and sleepy nod, which earned you a short burst of laughter from your lover.

"I'll consider your inability to form a sentence testament to my prowess," he teased you, pressing his forehead against your own and pecking lightly at your lips, "My beautiful star," he whispered to you.

You lay together, in a lover's embrace, feeling the steady beating of one another's hearts and the warmth of each other's slow breaths. After a while, Kili carefully rolled off of you and lay at your side, one arm wrapped around your shoulders while his other lay across his stomach. You chattered about anything and everything, as you would have done with him on any other day, joking and sharing absurd anecdotes.

Only now you were lazily intertwining your fingers with his, craning your neck simply to kiss the arm he had around your shoulders or twining his hair around your fingers.

In turn, Kili kept nuzzling into the crook of your neck, kissing the corner of your mouth softly or, on a couple of occasions, rubbing small circles over your belly with his hand.

It was pure bliss.

 

Finally, the both of you rose from the forest floor. As you did so, you felt a warm, wetness seep down your thighs. Looking down, you quickly realised it to be Kili's seed.

Kili had obviously caught sight of this, his eyes following the steady trickle down your legs. You saw that darkening lust in his face-

"I could get used to seeing that. My seed covering your pretty thighs," the young prince said huskily, his cock swelling yet again. You weren't sure whether to thank or curse Eru for dwarven stamina, given that you were now at the mercy of a young dwarf's absurdly high libido.

"We should probably return to the camp, Kili, the others-" You took a few steps forward, making to gather up your dress, when Kili's hand closed around your wrist. Seeing his expression, it was enticingly sinister.

"You seem to be walking comfortably," he pointed out.

"I...yes-"

 

"I intended for you to return to camp walking bow-legged, love," Kili smirked, his length proudly raised and eager to return to its place in your soaking, tight heat.

"Kili...?"

"On the ground again, love. This time, on your hands and knees," he ordered.

You didn't even want to feign protest to his command, you simply dropped down to your knees and braced yourself into the position- _**like a good girl**_. You even pushed your backside up into the air for emphasis, hoping to feel that solid length plunge into you and stretch you open obscenely.

Kili knelt down behind you, slapping you on the rear, "Even raised this lovely arse for me." He smacked your rear again, this time grabbing the globes of your buttocks and squeezing them tightly.

"Now, we can't have you walking around so easily, can we?" Kili taunted, "Oh no, that's not right. I want you to feel this for the rest of the night."

 

* * *

 

As you cleaned yourself with a scrap of cloth, wiping Kili's seed from your thighs, the prince was busily lacing his trousers up.

"I'll need to find the rest of my clothes. Shall I wait for you once I'm dressed or would you prefer to meet back at camp?" Kili asked.

"You go ahead, I need to make water. It may also take me a while to redress," you chuckled, slowly heaving yourself up off the forest floor, wincing at the ache in your loins and parts. Kili stroked your waist and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

"Alright, my love. I'll see you back at the camp," he bade you farewell tenderly, placing one more kiss on your mouth before he turned and walked away. As he left the clearing to retrieve his clothes, he gathered up his discarded longsword, leaving you to do what you needed.

After relieving yourself and slipping back into your undergarments and dress, you hobbled in a rather telling manner back to the clearing where the Company had made camp.

There was no way to move comfortably with the discomfort between your legs, so your gait was increasingly awkward. Seeing the glow of firelight and the low murmur of voices, you hurriedly dragged your fingers through your hair, praying it wasn't _**too**_ unkempt. You had to quickly pluck a few dead, crumpled leaves from your locks, just as you arrived into view of the Company.

 

While there was still some conversation, the dwarves were abnormally quiet. Bilbo had a distinctly uncomfortable expression, which you found to be bizarre. Although, considering the present company, you suspected one of the dwarves had offended his genteel hobbit sensibilities.

Kili, you noticed, had settled himself in the mouth of the small cave, at his older brother's side, sitting in a casual pose with one knee raised and his arm lazily draped over it. He had a tremendously smug smirk on his face upon seeing you walk so unsteadily into the clearing. You felt several sets of eyes fall upon you as you went to take your place near the fire. Lowering yourself onto a short, bulky log, you winced as you took your seat, feeling several intense twinges of discomfort down below.

Glancing over at Kili, you saw his smug smirk deepen into a cocky smile, chocolatey eyes glinting with mischief.

"Are you quite alright, [Y/N]? You seem to be in some discomfort?" Kili inquired deviously. You were aware of a few smirks and twitching mouths amongst the Company, and grew suddenly conscious of Bilbo's face flushing scarlet.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kili," you replied, smoothing out your skirts demurely. Feigning virtue as you were, there was no doubt in your mind that the Company were aware, or at least had a strong inkling, that the both of you had had a thoroughly satisfying tumble. Your eyes slid sideways to cast a look of gentle reproach for his blatant display of sexual accomplishment, but instead of receiving a rueful smile, he had the temerity to _**wink**_   at you.

 

 _ **Irksome dwarf**_ , you cursed him in your head, when you saw he and his brother exchange almost indentical fiendish smiles.

Thorin soon strolled into view, most likely having been lingering enigmatically in the shadows, offering you a politely curious glance.

"Well, I'm glad yourself and Kili both decided to join us eventually, [Y/N]. Would I be so bold to make the assumption you have both...made amends?" The dwarf king probed lightly.

"We managed to resolve our differences," you answered ambiguously.

"Yes, it was rather difficult at first, I'll be the first to admit it, but we certainly came together in the end," Kili piped up deliberately.

Inevitably, hilarity ensued. All, except for Balin, Dori, Ori and Bilbo, burst into raucous laughter. Bofur, who'd been perched on a boulder, tumbled backwards in fits of hysterics. There was a great deal of leg-slapping, bodies shaking with whooping laughter, with hearty guffaws escaping the bulkier dwarves of the group. Bilbo recoiled in second-hand embarrassment, shrinking down as though wishing the forest floor to swallow him whole and spare him this ribaldry.

 

"We're well aware, Kili, of that I can assure you," Thorin remarked dryly, "Perhaps next time you choose to 'make amends' you should select a secluded place **_much_** further away from the camp?"

"Oh you didn't-?" Your face dropped.

"Oh but we did," Fili chimed, snorting loudly. _ **  
**_

"You're a very vocal woman, [Y/N], I applaud your...enthusiasm...and **_projection_** ," Thorin said carefully, leaning against the outer wall of the cave in which his nephews were sat and clasping his hands, one atop the other, together in front of him, "I suppose I should also applaud my nephew on his _**skills**_ ," conceded the dwarven leader.

"Thank you, Uncle, but [Y/N]'s praise for my skills was quite sufficient...and rather more stirring for the loins," Kili retorted, which unsurprisingly was received with laughter from the Company.

"Kili, you are a complete and utter twat," you groused. Dwalin unleashed a barking laugh at your churlish response.

 

"Yet you cannot resist me, my love," Kili quipped playfully.

"Eru save me from this imbecile," you tilted your head up toward the night sky and spoke wearily. Kili hooted with laughter.

"I love you, [Y/N]," said the young dwarf, with his impish smile.

"I love you too, you dunderhead," you sighed, unable to suppress the smile at your sweet prince's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasonably enjoyable? 
> 
> The 'Prince Kili' thing wasn't too much, I hope, I didn't know if that was hot or cheesy? Or hot and cheesy? Hot cheese (yum)? :D
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, my fabulous readers <3 much love to you all!


End file.
